


Enter Sandman

by dreamingwithyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bogeyman Lee Taeyong, Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sandman Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwithyu/pseuds/dreamingwithyu
Summary: “Keep calm, little boy.” A hand came up to cover the boy’s mouth and prevent him from screaming. The golden bag he had been holding dropped onto the street, it’s golden content spilling onto the street. “Do you have an idea how long I’ve been looking for you?” Oh, he didn’t like that tone. A cold and rough voice. It was laced with a darkness that brought fear into his heart and for the first time in centuries, he lost his happiness for a few seconds.





	Enter Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Terry Pratchetts Hogsfather...also kind of by Guardians of the Light...And then I named it after the Metallica Song...A great combination.

“Keep calm, little boy.” A hand came up to cover the boy’s mouth and prevent him from screaming. The golden bag he had been holding dropped onto the street, it’s golden content spilling onto the street. “Do you have an idea how long I’ve been looking for you?” Oh, he didn’t like that tone. A cold and rough voice. It was laced with a darkness that brought fear into his heart and for the first time in centuries, he lost his happiness for a few seconds. 

“What a cute little boy.” He would’ve said something snarky but hand that was still clasped over his mouth prevented him from doing so. The person whose front was pressed into his back had no right to call him cute. Absolutely no right. “How long has it been since we last met, my lovely little Yuta?”

A shiver ran down his spine when hearing that name. Yuta. A name that brought bittersweet memories. Bittersweet because as much as the memories they made were beautiful and filled with love, their entire beings were so different. His old name. And the name he had called him because he didn’t want to call him by his other name. 

He didn’t know what to do, so he looked to the ground. A dumb idea. Tears started spilling from his eyes when he saw his precious golden sand disappear in the cracks in between the stones. That could have brought so many beautiful dreams to the children of the world. So much happiness wasted. 

Yuta had always loved people. Had always loved to make them smile or even laugh. He loved his job. Loved seeing the children smile while dreaming. Every child deserved to have happiness after all. And he brought some of that to them, night by night. 

The person behind him was entirely different. “I’m going to take you somewhere…less public.” A could of darkness surrounded them. Darker than anything else in the world. So dark, even the soft golden glow that always enveloped Yuta couldn’t light it up. He felt lost, even when being held by the one who caused this darkness. The fear in his heart increased and Yuta started feeling lonelier than he had ever been. 

The darkness disappeared as fast as it came earlier. When the air cleaned, Yuta realized where he was. A place so cold it seemed like someone had put a black and white filter over it. A place so cold that only one person could feel like he was at home in here. Rough grey stone floors and walls, sheer black curtains in front of giant windows that let the moonlight in, old heavy furniture in dark colours and no decorations. In front of the windows dark clouds moved, forming into every nightmare possible. 

“I’ve missed you.” Yuta felt his face being cradled by cold but soft hands. Now that the hand over his mouth had disappeared, he could breathe freely again. Also, he could’ve spoken but he chose not to. It would’ve only showcased his weakness for the other. And that couldn’t happen. He couldn’t. If he did that nothing good would come out of it. It would only break him, as much as his heart tried telling him otherwise. 

“Yuta, my Yuta, why aren’t you saying anything?” Dark eyes, filled with worry bored into his own. And even more tears ran down Yutas face. This time tears of pain and sorrow and shame. He couldn’t allow himself to fall for the other once more. “Please, my love, say something. I need to hear your voice, my darling boy.” A thumb moved across his cheek, gently caressing it. Yuta wanted to say something. He really wanted. But he didn’t. Instead he tried, stepping out of the others grasp. Without success. The other had always been stronger than him. 

One hand that had held Yutas face previously, moved own to hold onto the boy’s waist. “I can’t let you run away again, love.” He pulled Yuta closer towards himself. 

“Taeyong.” Yuta had lost. He had lost once more to the other. His voice broke by the second syllable making it audible how hurt he was. A smile spread on the others face. A happy expression that held as much happiness as someone like Taeyong could bring up. Actual happiness. Not the sinister one he felt when ruining Yutas work during the nights. 

“My beautiful, lovely baby.” Taeyong gasped. “I’ve waited so long for you. I’ve looked everywhere around the world, followed your pretty, little trail of golden sand and still never found you till tonight. I’ve missed you so much it hurt.” Yuta didn’t want to hear this. It would only make him stay. He knew he had lost. He knew he would stay with him at least for today. But if Taeyong continued telling him these things he would only stay longer. 

As much as he tried denying it, his little heart started beating faster when hearing the other talk. Taeyong had tried finding him after he ran away. Taeyong cared for him. Someone who wasn’t a child care for him. It had been a while since he felt like it. 

Taeyong scanned the boy’s body up and down. “You’ve lost a lot a weight.” He noticed. The hand on his waist travelled up his upper body and Yuta knew Taeyong was able to feel all the rips protruding against his skin. “You look less healthy than me.” It was kind of ironic. Taeyong was supposed to be the skinny, pale, deathly looking one by role. However, ever since Yuta left, he had dropped in weight. Eating often seemed unnecessary to him. He wasn’t hungry. Or didn’t have the time. Bringing the good dreams to the children of the world was a great job. But also stressing some times. And he had tried to hiding from Taeyong too after all. Taeyong and maybe a second person (which had been a lot more difficult because that guy in some parts of the world toured the houses at night when Yuta was working too). 

“Why did you bring me here?” He asked. Taeyong could’ve easily bring him anywhere else. As long as there were shadows, he could enter. It didn’t have to be this place out of every place in the world. 

“They can’t enter without my permission.” Taeyong spoke. “He can’t enter and take you away from me. The only one who I ever allowed in here is you, love. And I need to show you something I found.” Yuta knew that. He also knew he was the only one Taeyong ever felt attached to. Taeyong wasn’t like Yuta after all. Taeyong didn’t know fear. Not because he brought happiness to children like Yuta. No. Taeyong was the fear. But there was one person he avoided because he knew the damage said person could do to him. 

Yuta felt cold lips brush against his cheek. “I’m not letting you go again, Yuta.” Taeyong whispered. “I’m not letting you go away again. Living without you is hell.” It felt so nice being held by Taeyong like this. Being held close while soft kisses were pressed onto his cheeks and jaw. Yuta had missed this. It’s been so long that someone showed him affection like this. Children believed in him and he knew they loved him but they weren’t allowed to see him. This was why he had given in to Taeyong so easily back then. He always wished for someone who would show him affection and love. And Taeyong, contrary to his being, willingly offered him all of that. 

It had been weird at first. The two had met a lot back then. Taeyong often messed with Yuta’s little creations and he had to go in a second time to fix them. That’s when they met. At first had been nothing more than a few glances. None of them spoke. Until one day when Taeyong had playfully threw him a flying kiss before disappearing into the shadows. The next time they had started speaking to each other. That was, when Yuta had started falling for the other. 

“What do you want to show me?” Yuta had almost forgotten that he said that. Almost. But then the part of his brain that wasn’t completely mush already screamed it at him. It could be important after all. He wanted to believe Taeyong wouldn’t bring him here for something that wasn’t. The other knew that Yuta and this place didn’t go well together. 

Taeyong gave him a sad smile before pressing one last kiss to the corner of Yutas mouth. “I found it during the last century. When I was searching for you.” Taeyong took Yutas hand into his gently and lead him out of the room and through a dark hallway into another one. “They were hiding it from you all this time and you deserve better than that.” 

Yuta felt himself growing curious and impatient. What were they hiding from him? What had Taeyong found that they tried to keep away from Yuta? What could there possibly be?   
Taeyong handed him a sparkling silver and purple capsule. A memory capsule. They were used to store every memory ever made by a myth or a human. Like an archive for them. And purple always meant they were under high security. Only a few had accesses to those. A few and…well Taeyong. Because the only way to keep him out of a room was by eliminating all shadows. 

This capsule had Yutas emblem on it. A little sack where golden sand was flying out. Archived memories about his past. He hesitated to open it. Maybe they kept it away from him for a reason. “They lied to you, Yuta.” That was it. The last push Yuta had needed to open the capsule Taeyong had laid into his hand. If they really lied to him, he wanted to know.   
Moving pictures started to float in front of them. Moving pictures of Yuta. But he looked nothing like himself. This Yuta wasn’t surrounded by a soft golden glow. This Yuta wasn’t smiling. He wasn’t creating funny and happy dream. The Yuta in those pictures was vile, cruel and dark. He was scaring children, making them cry. He was moody…only happy when he had a good day. He was creating nightmares and laughing when he heard the children cry. It was disgusting and Yuta felt shameful. He had been so horrible and poisonous and violent. How could he forget those things? How come no one ever punished him for this? He had done so many bad things and they just…they treated him like a child and kept it away from him? 

“You were me once, Yuta.” Taeyong whispered into his ear while Yuta watched these pictures. “Everything I do…once upon a time you were doing these things.” An endless stream of tears ran down Yutas face. He wanted to say it was fake. That what he was seeing wasn’t real but he knew better. A memory capsule couldn’t be faked. He had done these horrible things. Had scared children, brought them nightmares, ruined their sleep… He had been a monster. 

Yuta broke down. Sobs of shame and agony escaped him as he laid on the floor, crying and crying for hours. Taeyongs soft words and touches weren’t able to help him calm down. He couldn’t stop. He just couldn’t stop himself from letting it out. And for the first time in centuries the children of the world didn’t dream anything for the night. No good dreams, no nightmares. All the dreams stayed within the dark castle for the night.

 

“BOGEYMAN!” A loud voice boomed over the platform that Taeyongs castle was located on, waking him up from his slumber. Unlike everyone else, he had actually dreamed that night. Yuta, was curled up next to him and the boys soft golden magic had brought him the first good dreams he had ever since he lost Yuta. He could only hope it wasn’t the same the other way around. 

A look out of the giant windows confirmed who it was, standing there in front of his home. A sinister smile spread on his face as he used his magic to appear in front of the castle. He would’ve liked to make him wait and actually walk but he didn’t want Yuta to wake up due to his screaming. 

“Welcome to my home, Father.” The man wasn’t Taeyongs actual father. It was one of the names given to him by the people of the world. The Old Man Winter. The only person Taeyong actually was scared of in a way. But he would never show him that fear. 

“Where did you bring Sandman?” The other didn’t beat around the bushes. 

And neither did Taeyong. “Out of your reach.” He responded coldly. “You kept him away from me for long enough. I won’t let the same thing happen twice.” He wouldn’t. The Winter Father had taken Yuta away from him before. Had taken the one thing in his life that made him feel some type of warmth and no angry or sad feelings for once. The one person that would make him feel happiness. He wouldn’t let Yuta be taken away again. He needed him. And he had never kept him from doing his work or tried manipulating him. The nightmares he had come up with while he was with Yuta were a lot less scary that the ones he created before. He hadn’t ruined Yuta like the pretended he had. Yuta had saved his cold, dark heart. He wasn’t evil like they wanted him to be. 

“You are trying to kill him!” This made Taeyong angry. Killing Yuta was the last thing he wanted. He knew his castle wasn’t a good place for the boy to stay and neither was Yutas little home for him. It was why he had created a place were both of them would be able to stay together. A place that fulfilled both of their needs and more. But he wouldn’t tell the man that. It would make their future home vulnerable to his attacks. 

“I am trying to protect him. From your lies and your violence and your bad influence on him.” Taeyong had seen it long enough. He knew of the father’s behaviour towards the other myths. He had seen the scars and bruises on Yutas body. New ones. Different from the ones he had healed so many years ago. Yuta, in his current being, was one of the purest myths. And Taeyong planned on keeping him that way. Having him under the father’s influence would only hurt him. 

“You keep him locked in you’re home and keep him away from doing his work. No child in the world had a good dream tonight.” 

“Neither did they have a nightmare, Father.” Taeyong grinned smugly. “He wasn’t feeling well and so I put him in bed and took care of him.” He had. When Yutas sobbing had calmed a bit, Taeyong had easily hoisted him up into his arms and carried him into his bed. He had tucked him in and even given him a pillow to cuddle, before curling up around the small ball that was his eternal love. 

“I showed him, you know.” He continued. “I showed him what you all had kept away from him so long. What he once was before I was created…his old nature… I know you were scared that it would make him mistrust you more but he deserved to know.” Yuta did. Unlike the ones who claimed to be better than him, Taeyong had never lied to Yuta. Had never done anything to willingly hurt him. Unlike them, he wanted to be good for Yuta. Unlike them he knew he wasn’t perfect. But for Yuta he tried to be everything the other deserved. 

A scream of anger was heard and Taeyong laughed. Old Man Winter wasn’t happy. Well, he wasn’t to surprised. They had used Yuta like a little toy for years now and Taeyong had made a move to take it away from them. 

“YOU DID WHAT?” A rhetorical question. Probably. There was no way Old Man Winter didn’t understand him the first time. “You broke into my home and then decided to show Sandman the memory?” Oh, he was one to talk. 

“You abused him for years and years. Making use of him being like he is.” He stepped forwards angrily. He wouldn’t listen so Winter Fathers accusations if he himself did so many horrible things to Yuta. And Taeyong didn’t even know everything. He didn’t even want to know everything. It would only make him mad. 

The old man was about equally as mad as he was. He stormed towards Taeyong screaming in anger, raising his hand. He definitely was ready to fight him. Only that he underestimated Taeyongs magic completely. He knew he wasn’t stronger than the other. So, he had to be faster and smarter. For Yuta. He would return back to him. Yuta needed him. 

Dark clouds came from the sky surrounding Taeyong and his opponent. And Taeyongs sight in the dark was better than Old Man Winter. Plus, he could control the clouds. Make them do what he wanted. Which was exactly what he did. He made them form a fists and slam into the attacking man. Again, and again. Taeyong felt angry. Extremely angry. He did not know a way to kill the other but he could beat him up enough to make sure he wouldn’t come here for a long time. And couldn’t. He would make sure the other couldn’t come close to Yuta ever again. 

He saw how Old Man Winter struggled and tried getting close to him but failed. Taeyongs little trick had made it hard for him to see much. Or where Taeyong was. His dark clothing and hair made him blend into the clouds. The only thing standing out was his pale skin. And apparently that didn’t help Winter Father find him. 

“You’re not as good for him as you like to pretend around everyone else!” Taeyong called, while stepping out of the darkness right behind him. His plan was to punch the other but Winter father beat him. A fist collided with his jaw, making Taeyong drop to the floor. He groaned in pain and tried getting up but a large body collided with his. 

“You are going to get him out of there and give him back!” Hands wrapped around Taeyongs neck, cutting of his airway. Black spots started dancing in front of his eyes.   
He couldn’t lose. He couldn’t give up. He had to win this. For Yuta! He had to protect Yuta. His love was weak and vulnerable right now and if he lost this battle it was possible that Winter Father could enter the castle. That he could get to Yuta. And Taeyong couldn’t let that happen. He could do so many cruel things to Yuta because he wanted to punish him. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

“Never!” He choked out, trying to focus so he could give the clouds a command. It was hard, but he managed to. One looped around Old Man Winters waist and lifted him of off Taeyong, sending him flying. His body crashed into a rock and Taeyong heard the sound of multiple bones breaking. Amazing. 

“Get your reindeers to pick you up and then leave! Leave my home!” He stepped closer to the limp body. “Leave, because I actually start trying to find a way to kill you! And never come back or you might regret this!” With that Taeyong turned around and stepped right to the darkness. Back into his room. Back to his love. 

Yuta was still curled up into a ball when Taeyong came back. Curled up into a ball but awake. He was looking out of the window, eyes sad and almost empty. Taeyong sighed softly, before getting into bed next to him and caressing his arms softly. Maybe he should’ve done it differently. Maybe he shouldn’t have just showed it to him without warning him before. It was to much for Yuta. He now knew it. 

“Thank you.” He almost hadn’t heard Yuta. The whisper had been so soft and quiet. 

He pulled Yuta closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I won’t let you go back there.” He answered. “He hurt you, Yuta. This is the one place he can’t enter. The one place where you’re safe.” That’s why he had brought him here. The disgusting prick couldn’t just enter and drag Yuta away. Taeyong had lived long enough knowing of the things that he had done to Yuta. He wouldn’t do that again. He wouldn’t let Yuta get hurt again. 

Yuta didn’t answer. Taeyong wanted him to say something but he understood. Yuta was heartbroken. Heartbroken and ashamed. He didn’t know who he was anymore. What Taeyong had showed him the night before had broken Yuta’s sense of himself. Everything he thought he knew about himself had turned out to be incorrect. 

“Take your time, love.” He mumbled. “I will stay with you for as long as you need me.” And longer. He would stay with Yuta forever if he was being honest. 

That’s how they stayed for days. Yuta didn’t eat and moved as little as he possibly could. He only got up when he had to go to the bathroom. And Taeyong? As much as he disliked seeing Yuta sad and weak like this, he stayed with him. He held him, when he cried himself to sleep, when he shivered and when he just laid there, staring out of the windows into the black clouds in front of them. During the second night the soft golden shine around Yuta disappeared, fully showing how bad of a state Yuta was in. 

But Taeyong let him for now. Yuta needed time. Time to heal himself. He couldn’t use his magic if he was still sad. He couldn’t create happy dreams like this. How was he supposed to if he himself wasn’t okay? And while Yuta didn’t create his dreams…neither did Taeyong. He stayed with Yuta, tried taking care of him as good as the other let him and whispered soft, reassuring things into his ear. Yuta might have been like this once, but he wasn’t anymore. Taeyong had only learned about these things when he had found the capsule. Yuta hadn’t been like this for centuries now. His being had changed. Yuta was a good myth. One that children loved. And he needed to make sure Yuta knew that again. 

 

At first, he tried talking him into moving out of bed after him staying in for two weeks. He needed to get him out again. But that didn’t work. Yuta didn’t want to. He didn’t move. Not even when Taeyong turned him around and kissed his cheeks multiple times. He just didn’t care. His love just laid there, letting the other do so and staring at the ceiling.   
This meant Taeyong had to do this differently. Less sweet talking. He needed to show Yuta how much he was loved and needed and that he was more than the monster he saw in himself right now. Yuta was different than that. He was this happy, playful, soft myth and one that was absolutely fair towards anyone else. Unlike the other ones he hadn’t ran away or started fighting Taeyong whenever they met in a child’s bedroom. Even if he was probably the most affected by Taeyongs work. He had simply just fixed what Taeyong had messed up and then disappeared through the window again. And Taeyong had been intrigued. Yuta was the most beautiful being he ever saw. The soft golden glow that surrounded him only highlighted it. That beauty, combined with his character (that maybe was a little childish from time to time but to him it didn’t matter that much) had drawn him in. It had taken him a long time to figure his feelings out. But once he did, he was absolutely determined on making Yuta his. Especially after he found out what Winter Father was doing to him. 

On the nineteenth day of Yuta just laying in bed mostly motionless Taeyong decided it was time. Yuta needed to get out again. For him and for the children. And Taeyong would do what he had to do to get him back on track. Which was why he started thinking. He needed a special child. One that would help Yuta realize that he was loved and needed. One that would pull him out of his state of sorrow. Sadly, that meant he needed a child whose faith wasn’t a pretty one. And after several hours of searching he found one.   
When night came, he pulled the blanket, that Yuta was curled up under, away and lifted him out of his bed. Yuta protested, but he was to weak do actually be able to do something against Taeyong. “They need you, Yuta.” Taeyong easily flung him onto his back. “The children need you.” He stepped into the shadow and when they left it, they were in a little girl’s room. Not just any room. A hospital room. Yuta felt so sad when seeing it. She looked so small and weak underneath her blanket in that giant bed.  
Taeyong let him down, gently setting him onto his feet. He still held his arm wrapped around his waist. He didn’t trust the boy to stand on his own. Yuta hadn’t eaten in days. He would need Taeyongs help, especially if he was supposed to use his magic. 

“She’s dying Yuta.” Taeyong whispered. “She will die soon…but it’s because of the dreams you made for her that she still feels happiness.” It wasn’t the first time Yuta saw a child like this. He had seen them so often. But he could never not feel sad because of it. A child wasn’t supposed to die. Children died and truly bad people continued living on and on. Some of them even centuries. 

All of the sudden Yuta felt determined. He was the one who brought happiness to the children’s dreams. He wasn’t a monster anymore. That was in the past and he had changed since then. He was a good person. The girl might be dying and Yuta wouldn’t be able to change that but she would feel happiness in her dreams. This was his task; his faith and he would do everything to assure that. 

Taeyong smiled widely when the golden shine around Yuta came back to live again. It made him feel a warmth he had only ever felt while being around the other. Strings of gold appeared between Yutas fingers and formed into little figures who danced through the room. Taeyong knew enough about how Yutas magic worked to understand that the girl was dreaming these things right now. A soft smile spread on his face when he saw how she relaxed in her sleep and started to smile too. Yuta was back. His magic was back. 

“Can you help me?” Yuta suddenly asked, looking at him. 

Taeyong was surprised. Surprised and confused. What would Yuta possibly need his help for? “Huh?” 

“There are a lot of children in the world. We have a lot of work.” Yuta shrugged. “And you can travel faster than I can floating on a cloud.” He held his hand out, beaming at Taeyong. And Taeyong, felt how his cold heart suddenly warmed. For the first time in centuries he felt alive as he took Yutas hand in his and stepped through the shadows into the next child’s bedroom with Yuta. 

 

“I want to show you something.” Taeyong said while watching Yuta create the dream for the last child of the night. Yuta nodded softly and finished his lovely work before taking the hand Taeyong held out for him. For the last time that night, they stepped through the shadows. Only that this time, they appeared in the second world. The world that was connected to the human one. The world where the myths lived. 

They appeared on a clearing. A wonderful wood surrounded one gigantic tree in the middle of a meadow. Yuta also saw a little lack a little further away from the tree. It was truly beautiful. 

“I created a home for us.” Taeyong brushed Yuta’s bangs out of his face softly. “One where we can live together peacefully.” He pointed at the beautiful home in front of them. It confused Yuta because it looked so much like a home for Yuta and not like something where Taeyong would feel at home at. Because it looked so warm and cosy. 

“But it doesn’t look like a home for you.” He blurred out. And Taeyong only laughed a little. 

“It has a creepy basement.” He smiled. “A creepy basement and a slightly less creepy attic.” Okay. Yuta could live with it. To him every basement and attic was creepy and he didn’t go there. In some ways he was like a child. Otherwise he wouldn’t be able to come up with all these dreams he created for the children. 

Yuta still was confused in a way. “Why would you do all of this. Myths can’t just build a home. There is a lot more that goes into it. Like protecting it. Creating it to a myths needs at a place that also tended to those and the myths being. Taeyong had put a lot of effort into finding a place where both of them could live comfortably. And then created a home that was made for them. And here it was. A wonderful house mate out of wood and stone that looked like it cuddled up to the gigantic tree next to it. 

“I love you, Yuta.” Taeyong came clean. “It took me a long time to realize but that is how it is. I love you. You are the only person I’ve ever cared for more than for myself. I love you for your softness, your gentleness. I love you because you believe in happiness and hope and because you make people dream. I love you because you believe in the good in everyone, including me. I love you, because you are the only one who ever looked at me without hatred. Because hate is an unknown feeling to you. I love you for your playfulness, because you’re a bit naïve and that makes me want to protect you. I love you so much, Yuta.” It felt amazing finally saying these things. Things that he had been feeling for so long now and never knew how to put in words. He wanted Yuta to know how he felt. He needed him to know. It had been so long till he finally figured all of those things out and having Yuta know he felt was important. 

To his surprise, Yuta yelped excitedly and threw himself into Taeyongs arm. He was still bony and thin so it hurt a little but nonetheless it was great. After so many years of longing for this he finally was able to hold him in a hug like this. And it got even better when Yutas soft, warm lips found his, pressing against them gently. A kiss. A soft, innocent kiss. 

Taeyong pulled him closer gently, wrapping his arms tighter around the boy’s waist. “I love you, Taeyong.” Yuta responded and Taeyong pulled him into another kiss. His whole body tingled. Yuta loved him. What he wanted to hear forever had been said. And he felt so happy about it.

Yuta was smiling brightly when they pulled apart again. And squeaked about a second later. “What are you doing?” 

Taeyong had easily swopped him up into his arms and was now carrying him over towards their new home. “Carrying you through the door. I heard humans are doing that when they married.” 

“You heard?” Yutas arms were tightly wrapped around his shoulders. He was scared Taeyong could drop him on accident. Which wouldn’t happen. He was strong enough to easily carry Yuta and would rather throw himself underneath the boy than to have him fall onto the floor. 

“Well…I don’t go to weddings. It’s not exactly a place where fear is needed, right?” Taeyong wasn’t an asshole. He mainly brought fear and nightmares when they were necessary. Other than that, when he was just messing with people, he always made sure it was pretty unrealistic so they would easily calm down again after waking up. And he stayed away from weddings because…well they were happy events. There was no darkness and scary feeling involved with them. 

 

Later that night Yuta made hot chocolate for both of them in their new kitchen before cuddling into Taeyong on the couch. And Taeyong loved it. He didn’t know he had needed something where he could feel homey and warm all this time, but now that he had that he enjoyed it. 

He held most of the interior in warm tones to match Yutas personality. Except for the basement and attic but he already knew Yuta wouldn’t go there. Or only if it really couldn’t be avoided anymore.

“You never told me why you showed that to me.” Yuta mumbled, his fingers playing with the hem of Taeyongs sleeve. 

Taeyong sighed deeply and kissed the boys head. “You had the right to see it. They wanted to keep it away from you but I felt like you had a right to see it.” 

“I was so disgusting.” Yuta mumbled, his voice small and quiet. He still felt guilty. And Taeyong understood why. 

“You’re being changed, when their belief in you did.” He whispered. “In the stories they got told, you suddenly turned into a childlike figure. An always happy and cheerful boy who wanted nothing more than to bring happiness to the world. And while that other side was taken away from you…there needed to be another figure who brought fear and nightmares…That’s how I was created.” Yuta felt like shit. Taeyong was created only to be the bad guy. He was feared by most even though he wasn’t mean spirited. Of course, he liked to scare people every now and then but he wasn’t a bad person. To him he was so different from that. Caring and gentle and maybe a little scary from time to time but never evil. He had built a home for them. One that tended to his and Yutas needs equally. A beautiful, perfect little home. 

Yuta cuddled into Taeyongs chest a little more. “Whatever they say, you are my favourite person ever.” Yuta mumbled, kissing Taeyongs chest right over his heart. “I love you.” He knew that Taeyong wouldn’t take it if he apologized. It wasn’t his fault. 

“I love you, love.” Taeyong responded. Having Yuta in his arms like this was great. “I will never let anything happen to you.” He wouldn’t. Yuta knew so. He had seen what he had done to Winter Father. And neither would Yuta let anything happen to him. 

“Does that mean we’re partner now?” Yuta would love that. Having Taeyong with him during nights. He had been alone with his dreams for quite some time now and as much as he cherished all of them, he still felt somewhat lonely most of the time. 

“More than partners.” Taeyong corrected. “We’re lovers. A couple. But if you meant to ask if that means I will keep you company while you do your job, then yes. If we can make time to scare a few shitty people every now and then.” Yuta nodded. He was okay with that. As long as only bad people got a nightmare. He never wanted to see a crying child ever again. 

“I love you.” 

“Always have. Always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...I hope you enjoyed this!   
> Thank you for reading this and a big thank you to everyone who leaves kudos or comments. They are very much appreciated!


End file.
